Strike Rifle
The Strike Rifle is the most common Drudge weapon and is used only by the Drones. Even though it is semi-automatic, it is capable of a charged shot that can move faster and inflict more damage than regular shots. However, it takes several seconds for the charge to build up. It also has a mode that functions like a scope. Instead of using binoculars or magnifying lens arrays like other weapons, it modifies the visual organs of whoever is using it.The Conduit Weapons Lab The orange orb visible in the center of the Strike Rifle, called bio-mass, serves as its ammunition. In The Conduit, you first encounter this weapon in Bunker 13 in the campaign mission Enemy. This weapon reapears in Conduit 2, but has gone through many changes. The gun performs in many different ways compared to the original: *The weapon now shoots a single projectile and not 3 at a time. *The shots travels at max speed. *The damage of a normal shot has been increased to be 1/3 of a charged shot. *The rate of fire has been greately reduced. *The clip size has been reduced to 10 rounds. *The total ammo capacity has been decreased. Appearance 250px|thumb|Strike Rifle in [[Conduit 2]] The Strike Rifle resembles a crocodile. The front of the gun is sleek and long, with several wires connecting the three points. The center of the gun contains the bio mass which provides ammo, and the U shaped handle is positioned at the rear. One hand grips onto this while the other supports the rifle from the bottom toward the front. Reloading When reloading the Strike Rifle, the character unfolds it, takes out the empty bio mass and replaces it with a fresh one before folding the gun back to normal. Melee In The Conduit: The character jerks the gun forward, hitting the foe with the bottom of it. In Conduit 2: The character pulls the gun to his right side, then rapidly swings violently in a sideways motion hitting the target with the stock. Strategy In The Conduit: Because of the fact that this rifle provides a powerful charged beam for sniping and fast semi-auto fire, this weapon can either be a semi-automatic rifle, and a sniper rifle because the charged beam is a one hit kill when aimed at the head. Charge beamed shots are the equivalent to six regular fires and can deal half damage when aimed below the neck in multiplayer. Firing a fully charged shot in The Conduit's campaign will instantly kill Drone and Mite enemies. In Conduit 2: Charged shots deal double damage but take 3 ammo point blank and 5 when scoped, because of this it is recommended to fire single shots. Using Capacitor with Ammo Belt is also recommended for charging with this weapon. Energy Focus and Improved Energy Damage are good upgrades to use with this weapon because with both it only takes 2 body shots to kill unarmored foes. The Strike Rifle is not very effective at close range, because of this a Warp Pistol or Deatozer MK4 is recommended as your secondary, especially when using Capacitor. Stabilizer is also a good upgrade to put on since this weapon has large crosshairs when hip firing. Jumping while shooting is not recommended with this weapon because even when scoped movement effects this gun a lot. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 3,500 Credits This semi-automatic rifle fires blasts of drudge bio-mass and can be charged up to release a devastating beam attack. Linking to the user's nervous system it can enhance vision, duplicating the effects of a human scope. Category: Energy Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This long range weapon shoots super heated plasma bolts with perfect accuracy. If that wasn't enough, it can be charged to shoot bolts that are even more lethal!" *Clip Size - 10 Rounds *Damage - 40 *Charge Damage - 80 *Ammo per shot - 1 for single fire, 3 for charge, 5 for scoped charge. *Secondary Fire - Scoped Mode *Headshot Multiplier - +125% Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Capacitor (Primary) *Energy Focus (Primary) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *In campaign and in The Conduit's multiplayer, if the player kills any enemies with the Strike Rifle's charge shot that enemy is disintegrated into orange fiery sparkles. *Because of the three barrels, the Strike Rifle fires three shots in a tight triangular pattern. *The weapon looks a lot like the Farsight from the original Perfect Dark Game *The weapon is a "Chargeable" class weapon in The Conduit, thus only other true Chargeable class weapons may be fused with it when performing the "Weapon Mix Glitch." *In the water filled engine room in The Conduit's campaign level Enemy, a Strike Rifle is found submerged in the water. *There is a glitch where a charged shot from a strike rifle can be held without the vibration from the controller. This works but is done differently in both The Conduit and Conduit 2. *In some multiplayer matches, along with other weapons the Strike Rifle gains more advanced graphics in a Conduit 2 fashion. *Like all of the Drudge weapons, the Strike Rifle appears to be breathing when held by the user. *In Conduit 2 if the player performs a melee attack while reloading, they will see the Bio Mass float back to the user's pocket. *In Conduit 2 the Strike Rifle takes 3 ammo when charged and 5 ammo when charged and scoped. Players can get away with using 3 ammo for scoped charges by performing a melee attack instead of releasing the shoot button. References Category:Drudge weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons